


Wildfire

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He may have tried to hide away this from the world, only showing a spark of his true side from time to time, but it was enough for Korra to know that first day that there was a greater fire within those golden depths, and she had found it. ' Makorra NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildfire

She wasn't sure how things wound up this way. Perhaps it was something that had accumulated over the course of the past months; the subtle touches, the lingering looks, the easy smiles passed back and forth between the two. Perhaps it was something spontaneous and sudden, like a spark igniting a wild fire. That sounded much more reasonable to the waterbender. How else could she explain the heat spreading through her body at his touch? Her skin felt feverish as the firebender pressed her against the wall, capturing her mouth with his for the umpteenth time that hour, stealing her breath away with ease.

No, she wasn't sure how it all could have come to something like this.

Not that she could be bothered to give a damn at that moment.

Mako slid his hands up her shirt, prompting her to break away from the scorching kiss to pull the material up and over her head, discarded carelessly to the floor. He followed as if in a daze, and soon they found themselves completely bare and without a single care in the world. Yet even in this hormone induced drunken stupor, Korra's competitive streak shone brightly. She placed her hands on his muscled chest and pushed herself off of the wall, guiding him backwards until his calves hit the edge of the couch.

The firebender collapsed on the cushions with little resistance, his half-lidded ochre eyes taking in her naked form, relishing the sight, the smooth silkiness of her dark flesh beneath his pale hand. Before she came closer, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her middle loosely, holding her captive as he pressed his lips to her stomach. He felt her tremble at his touch, causing him to grin and become more daring. As he continued to leave a barrage of fleeting kisses along her flesh, one hand slowly snaked around as his fingers danced along her exposed skin, trailing downward until they brushed against soft curls. Her trembling intensified as Mako gently eased her folds apart and slipped a finger into her heat, suppressing a soft moan of his own. Her hands came up to rest on his shoulders, silently urging him on, her hips slowly rocking as he added another finger and began to pump them in and out of her. It continued on for a few moments, his speed fluctuating between a teasing slowness and a toe curling quickness until Korra felt a warmth begin to pool in the pit of her stomach, signaling her to take it to the next step.

The waterbender gently pushed his shoulders back from her, and after a few seconds he seemed to understand what she wanted, pulling his fingers from her and leaning back against the couch, watching with lust in his eyes as she followed his suit, straddling the firebender. They both shared a single look, one that spoke volumes without either having said a thing at all. They knew somewhere in the backs of their minds that if this continued there would be no turning back. They were both equally nervous, scared, excited, and desired this without any doubt at all, but there was still that lingering sensation of hesitation. Korra swallowed thickly and Mako rubbed small, soothing circles on her thigh with his thumb. It was a simple touch, yet it was enough for the worry in her mind to ease away. She leaned forward, bracing her hands on the back of the couch next to his head and lowered herself onto him.

Nothing could prepare her for the whirl of sensations that shot through her body. The sudden girth of him as she continued to ease herself downwards with his help, the intense pleasure, the subtle pain, the spark of desire at the sound of Mako's breathy moan, the overwhelming satisfaction of seeing his eyes close and his face become relaxed in pleasure brought on by her. She grinned, taking a moment once he had completely filled her and rolled her hips experimentally. The contact alone earned her a small growl from the firebender beneath her, his hands tightening on her thighs with an almost bruising force and prompting her to mimic the same action as before. Mako chuckled breathlessly and opened his eyes, making the fearless Avatar's heart skip a beat at the fire in them.

"Having fun?" He asked heatedly, lifting her up with little trouble and thrusting his hips upwards, striking something deep within her. Her mouth fell in a silent gasp as he set a rapid pace, repeatedly striking the same spot. Korra arched her back at his touch, tilting her hips at an angle as she tried to match his pace but with little success. This side of the firebender took her off guard. No longer was he tight-lipped or stoic, but instead completely consumed with lust and desire, creating a powerful and dangerous result before her.

And she would be damned if she didn't say she wasn't loving every second of it. He may have tried to hide away this from the world, only showing a spark of his true side from time to time, but it was enough for Korra to know that first day that there was a greater fire within those golden depths, and she had found it.

Sweat rolled down her body, his touch unbearably hot and scorching against her cool skin. The sounds that fell from her lips with each thrust would have normally embarrassed her, and perhaps later in the evening they would look back at this with a little laugh, but for now all she cared about was trying to tame the wildfire beneath her that threatened to consume her with every small gasp, every whimper, every grunt and touch and whispered sweet-nothing into her ear.

_"Oh Mako…"_


End file.
